Little Star On Rainy Days SF
by Eun Ri Lee
Summary: Suho menemukan cinta pertamanya ketika musim hujan berlangsung...


**Short Fiction**

**Author : Ay**

**Maint cast : SuD.O KaiSoo**

**Suho All POV**  
Bintang disepanjang rasi kisahnya. Kutatap kagum dibalik teduh atap halte ini. Sembari kumainkan alunan dari petak sepatu fantouvle ku. Waktu terus bergulir... Namun sorot manic mataku tak berdalih, bahkan mataku seakan tersenyum memandang keindahan ini

Tek... Tek... Tek...

Kutengok keatas langit-langit sana, ternyata hujan mulai bergulir yg terjatuh menyentuh atap halte. Awan hitam pekat menutupi semua binar bintangku. Tetes2 air mulai menghujani daratan ini

Aku bergidik dingin...

Namun sesaat kutarik garis senyuman saat tetes hujan itu mendarat halus dipucuk hidungku

"aku suka hujan..."

Mataku membelalak saat kutangkap suara itu. Padahal yg tadi ia sebutkan adalah susunan kata yg terpikir dalam otakku. Aku berbalik... Menatap namja sang pemilik suara yg juga mengenakan jas sekolah sama denganku

Ingin rasa hati mendekatinya. Tapi dengan begtu saja, langkahku terhenti sendiri saat ia melepas senyum hangat padaku

Dia... Yg kutahu... Lebih indah dari bintang dimanapun itu...

Angin mulai menari menembus tirai hujan ini. Bahkan gemericiknya bagai senandung melodi yg indah... Lembut... Bahagia... Seperti apa yg kurasakan sekarang

"brrr... Dingin..."

Keluhnya yg merangkul erat2 tubuh mungilnya sendiri. Aku ingin mendekat, memeluk, dan menenangkannya

Namun lagi, saat langkah pertamaku mendarat mulus, tiba2 tubuhnya terlonjak saat seruan memecahkan keadaan canggung diantara kami

Mataku memeriksa namja yg berseru tadi intens, takut jika namja asing itu ada niat jahat untuk namja mungil, penyuka hujan ini

Namun kurasa itu prediksi yg konyol. Namja mungil penyuka hujan, nampak sumringah menyambut namja asing itu. Namja asing yg memiliki kulit tan, juga ikut tersenyum padany

Kutatap punggung namja mungil itu yg mulai melangkah kedepan. Mendekati namja berkulit tan tadi yg sudah bersiap dibawah payung bercorak putih. Kufikir, namja mungil itu berlalu tanpa menghiraukanku

Namun...

"Do Kyungsoo..."

Ucapnya lembut dan memberikan eyes smile untukku. Oh jantung... Bisakah kau tidak menghancurkan pemandangan ini eoh? Biarkan aku menikmati perasaan ini dengan tenang

Terlambat...

Ia sudah melangkah jauh. Menembus derasnya hujan dimalam selarut ini. Kembali... Tak sedetikpun kulewatkan untuk memandangnya yg mulai kabur karna air hujan

"Aku juga suka hujan, Do Kyungsoo..."

Lirihku bodoh saat telah kusadar, sosok namja mungil bernama Do Kyungsoo itu telah pergi...

Skip -

Bell berdentang dijam yg sama seperti kemarin. Karna ini memang bulan dimana terjadi musim hujan, aku harus bergesa agar sampai halte dan mendapatkan bus tepat waktu.

Aku berdiri disamping tiang halte. Karna tempat duduk halte ini sudah terlanjur basah karna guyuran hujan datang kembali. Kupeluk erat tubuhku karna angin juga mulai mengisi kenangan dimalam ini

Tanpa rasa sadar, ternyata aku tidak lagi sendiri untuk menanti bus. Kembali kudapati raut yg kemarin membuatku merasakan sensasi aneh. Aku memandangnya hingga tersenyum tanpa sadar diawal. Ah... Bodoh kau Suho! Untung saja bukan dia yg menegurmu

Lagi! Ah sial sekali aku! Oh my... Kenapa aku selalu menjadi kaku saat ingin menyapanya?  
Ayolah... Kau mendapatkan kesempatan kedua, bukan berarti kau juga akan mendapatkan kesempatn untuk ke 3 kalinyakan Suho?

"eh_ _ _"

"eoh? Kau lagi? Annyeong..."  
"ah... Em, ne ak... aku_ _"  
"ne?"

Haduh... Ayolah Tuhan... Apa Kau tak iba padaku?

"chagi-ah!"

Kami serempak menoleh pada sumber suara itu. Ia mendekat, & kulihat namja berkulit tan kemarin lagi

Seluruh tubuhku terasa tertegun mendengar seruannya kali ini. Kutatap Kyungsoo kembali, menanti penjelasan darinya yg kuharap... Tidak meleburkan kebahagian hatiku saat pertama kali menjumpainya

"ah... Aku disini Kai!"

Balas teriak Kyungsoo sambil mengibas2kan tangannya keatas. Pelupuk ini mulai menggenang air, kutahan isakan tangisku hingga samar kulihat pucuk hidungku yg mancung ini memerah

"ah, ini Kai. Namjachinguku. Oh ya, aku belum tahu siapa namamu chingu?"

Ucap Kyungsoo sambil menggamit manja lengan namja berkulitan itu. Aku segera tersadar. Dan berusaha menetralkan perasaanku dengan keadaan menyakitkan seperti ini

"eh? Naneun Suho imnida..."

"Em... Apa kau sakit Suho? Hidungmu merah sekali"  
Ucap namja yg bernama Kai ini

"ah... Gwenchana Kai. Cuaca sedang tidak baik sekarang. Mungkin aku flu.." Balasku asal

"kau harus cepat pulang Suho! Mari kami antar!"  
Perhatian Kyungsoo

"Eh~ Tidak usah Kyungsoo-ssi. Aku benar2 tidak apa2. Seharusnya, kalian pulang saja duluan. Nanti, Kyungsoo mengigil lagi seperti kemarin malam"

Cuap2ku yg berusahan meyakinkan mereka agar segera meninggalkanku sendiri

"Kau benar tidak apa kan Suho?"  
Tanya Kyungsoo mulai menyelidik

"neomu gwenchana..."  
Jawabku yg berusaha sebagaimanapun juga, agar tetap tersenyum

"Ya sudah.. Kami pulang dulu ne! Annyeong..."  
Kata Kyungsoo dan kembali kulihat scene mereka yg menembus hujan seperti kemarin

Aku langsung terduduk lemah. Tak perduli lagi genangan air yg mengepung tempat duduk ini mulai bertambah debit. Kurasakan air mengalir deras dikedua pipiku... Kusentuh, dan kutatap nanar telapak tanganku yg basah akibat air itu

"Huh~ Hujannya deras. Kenapa haltenya bocor..."

Ucapku sunggu bodoh dengan opini itu. Padahal sudah jelas kurasa, bahwa aku.. Menangisi kenyataan cintaku, yg mungkin tak terblas

Lebat hujan saat ini patut kusyukuri karna mampu meredam isakanku yg masih sulit ku kuasai sendiri

"Suho-ssi! Jaga dirimu baik-baik ne!"

Aku melonjak berdiri saat kukenal betul suara Kyungsoo meneriakiku dari jauh. Nampak samar tangannya yg ia kibaskan keatas sama seperti saat ia memberi kode pada Kai untuk menghampirinya tadi

Aku tersenyum & membalas dengan hal yg sama. Malam semakin sunyi tak bermanusia, seruan hujan ditengah kesunyian ini setidaknya mampu menenangkan hati & pikiranku yg kacau

Skip -

Sengaja dlam minggu ini aku tak berkunjung lagi pada halte didpan sekolah tepat disaat bell pulang berbunyi. Tidak... Bukannya aku ingin menghindar dari Kyungsoo. Hanya saja... Aku ingin sakit yg kurasa tak bertubi untuk kupendam

Firasatku benar. Kyungsoo akan menunggu Kai menjemputnya setelah ia berdiam dihalte itu 5menit lamanya. Kusinggangkan senyum legaku melihat Kyungsoo lgi

Kuintip sedikit pergerakannya, yg masih sama saja seperti kemarin2. Tersenyum melihat Kai yg berjalan mendekatinya, lalu mengibaskan tangannya, menggamit dengan manja tangan kekar Kai...

Kyungsoo... Jangan melepaskan senyummu yg sudah kuanggap maut itu. Karna hal yg sedemikian darimu, semakin membuatku mencintaimu lebih dalam lagi...

Kini kuhampiri halte bus itu yg sudah kosong. Sejak 1 menit yg lalu ditinggalkan namja cantik bermata bulat...

Do Kyungsoo...

"kekuasaan Tuhan memang menakjubkan... Langit malam ini sedang gerimis, tapi... Tetap saja ada bintang disekitarnya..."

Kurasa aku memang sudah gila. Berbicara sendiri sambil melihat punggung mungil Kyungsoo yg berjalan jauh. Yah, bintang yg kumaksud adalah...

Do Kyungsoo...

- Little Star On Rainy Days -


End file.
